


Корво поет

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Шесть месяцев в руках мучителей — и ни единого звука. Мне же стоит коснуться тебя — и ты поешь.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored)
Kudos: 6





	Корво поет

— Шесть месяцев в руках мучителей — и ни единого звука.

Шепот Чужого волной набегает на тело, заливает уши, дрожит прямо в костях. Его ледяная рука у Корво на груди, гладит, гладит-гладит-гладит, и кожа божеству не преграда — его пальцы прямо на нервах, играются, точно на гитарных струнах, и Корво дышит громче и стонет, запрокидывая голову.

Его тело — Карта из шрамов, ран и синяков, но здесь, в иллюзорном мире Бездны, Чужой стирает следы его боли прикосновениями. Последствия пыток, насилия исчезают с его кожи, точно их там никогда и не было, стоит Чужому провести рукой.

Корво слегка качает на синих тенях, ему так легко дышится, а божество _так_ бережно с ним, будто Корво и правда для него особенный, будто он и правда уникальный и важный. Будто? Не будь так, разве бы пылали глянцем глаза Чужого сейчас?

— Мне же стоит коснуться тебя, — ладонь Чужого прямо над колотящимся сердцем Корво, между ними кости, мышцы, кожа, но Корво уверен, что ощущает, как холодные пальцы гладят прямо по голому сердцу. Оно нараспашку, пусть забирает, если хочет. Корво хочется кричать. Вместо этого он надрывно стонет, прогибаясь под касаниями.

Хочет еще. Сильнее.

Пусть сожмет, пусть хоть раздавит.

У Чужого улыбка на белых губах. Звезды в глянцевых глазах.

На Корво смотрит весь мир.

Для Корво ревут киты, плывущие в бесконечном пространстве Бездны.

Чужой целует его губы, а Корво захлебывается соленой морской водой.

«… и ты поешь», — голос в голове, в мышцах, в костях, вибрирует на зубах, точно как мелодия амулетов и рун.

Корво тонет.

Корво поет.


End file.
